Broken Soul
by EmilleRaydorFlynn
Summary: Fanfic written in Portuguese uses the translator of your device and reads in English, normally. Haviam poucas coisas capazes de quebra-la, mas aqueles sete dias enclausurada, submetida a todos os tipos de violencia foram suficientes. E quando o mundo desmoronou, ele estava lá para coloca-la de pé novamente e ultrapassar seus dêmonios
1. Chapter 1

Está fanfic contém violencia explicita e temas como depressão e suicidio

Luzes, sussurros, vultos, tudo parecia cercar-lhe. O corpo estava demasiado cansado para mover-se, as palavras não saiam através de sua garganta seca pela ausência de água nos últimos dias, os suspiros eram quase imperceptíveis e quando tentou respirar mais profundamente descobriu que doía. Tudo doía, uma dor alucinante em suas costelas, em suas pernas, em seu pescoço, através de todo seu corpo tão machucado. Marcas roxas e vermelhas de diversas intensidades eram distribuídas ao longo da pele que certa vez fora imaculada.

Ela queria falar, queria algo mais que um gemido escapasse por seus lábios secos e inchados, mas esse era o único som que era capaz de reproduzir, um gemido e seus olhos encheram-se de lágrimas quando tentou inutilmente mover-se, era como se o próprio diabo estivesse lhe castigando.

— Você precisa se acalmar — Uma voz sussurrou e logo o dono dela preencheu seus olhos com seu rosto feminino, os cabelos loiros caindo sobre seu rosto enquanto com olhar apiedado lhe analisava. — Você vai ficar bem, capitã — A médica disse, era necessário, sua profissão era passar confiança a seu paciente, jamais tirá-las, mas sabia que a capitã Raydor dificilmente seria a mesma.

O peito da capitã inflou, era a emoção atravessando seu corpo, era a realidade da situação e as lembranças recaindo sobre seus ombros com o peso de bigornas e por alguns segundos ela teve certeza de que essas lágrimas iriam lhe sufocar quando finalmente algumas das muitas recordações tornaram-se mais presentes e ainda assim turvas.

Haviam braços firmes segurando seu corpo e ela não sabia a quem pertencia até olhar no rosto, era familiar, mas ela não queria pensar que era ele quem estava tirando-lhe daquele lugar, meio desnuda se não contasse pelos machucados que cobriam sua pele como vestes. E a última coisa que recordava-se antes de desmaiar era de ouvir sussurros que diziam-lhe que tudo ficaria bem.

Nada ficaria bem! Não seria tola para acreditar nas palavras da médica, nada jamais voltaria a ficar bem. Nunca esteve, não realmente, mas agora as coisas ficariam piores, ela ficaria pior.

E as ondas de intensidade que caíam sobre si pareceram piores quando a realidade da situação parecia mais cruel, todos a viram, todos aqueles olhares e ela só os podia imaginar rindo, rindo de sua desgraça e dor, ela tivera o que merecera.

/

E a angústia gritava no peito dos presentes no corredor do hospital, olhares perdidos nas paredes brancas onde a luz parecia cegar os olhos angustiados, onde o cheiro de álcool parecia ser a última coisa a incomodar-lhes. Perdidos no vazio, no ponteiro do relógio que parecia mais lento que o normal, nas horas que insistiam em não passar, no tempo que morria tão mais lentamente.

Nenhuma palavra, nem mesmo um sussurro ou comentário, todos com expectativas silenciosas. Nunca houvera silêncio quando o time estava unido, sempre repletos de sarcasmos de Provenza, risadas de todos, momentos de discussão, mas pela primeira vez estava tudo quieto e era quase enlouquecedor continuar em meio àquela quietude devastadora.

— Familiar de Sharon Raydor? — A enfermeira perguntou audivelmente para os únicos presentes na sala de espera e seu cenho franziu-se quando todos ali colocaram-se de pé.

— Somos o time dela — Brenda Johnson disse e por alguns instantes alguns olhos recaíram sobre seu rosto, a mulher não fazia parte da divisão de crimes graves, ainda pertencia a FID.

— Entendo — A mulher colocou de lado o prontuário e suspirou — A Capitã Raydor.

— Sharon — Mike Tao disse, interrompendo a mulher, ali quem estava como paciente não era a capitã, era a mulher.

— Me desculpe, tenente, a paciente Sharon Raydor, está consideravelmente estável, mesmo seu estado ainda sendo grave, ela precisa passar por alguns exames para que eu posso dizer concretamente a gravidade do ataque.

'Ataque', 'Sequestro', 'Monstruosidade', todas essas palavras pareciam encaixarem-se tão bem naquela situação.

— Quando ela poderá receber alguma visita? — Brenda indagou, era uma pergunta que todos se faziam, quando poderiam vê-la? Quando poderiam dizer que sentiam muito?

— Talvez, se não houver nenhuma mudança drástica no quadro dela, talvez após os exames. Mas, Chefe Johnson, eu gostaria de falar com você em particular.

— Claro — Assentiu e colocou-se diante do time — Eu estarei de volta logo — Sussurrou.

Os olhos acompanharam as duas mulheres caminhando através do corredor vazio e os homens voltaram a sentar-se. Olhando para as próprias mãos ou fazendo como Provenza e mexendo nervosamente a gravata. Havia muitas coisas que o tenente mais velho sentia prazer em admitir e uma delas eram seus sentimentos de profundo ódio pela Capitã Raydor, mas sentia-se corroído pela angústia com a ausência de notícias sobre o estado da mesma.

— Ela ficará bem — Gabriel murmurou e atraiu a atenção de todos —, falando sério, gente, ela é a capitã Raydor, ela vai ficar bem, lembra-se Provenza, você sempre disse que haveriam poucas coisas a resistirem a uma tragédia mundial, além das baratas e você mesmo, e uma delas é Sharon Raydor, ela não deixará um bastardo miserável lhe destruir.

Ela era tão forte quando Provenza, em um de seus momentos de ironia, dizia? Eles não sabiam ao certo. Não conheciam a mulher, apenas a capitã do livro de regras e arrisca, eles não conheciam a parte humana e não sabiam se sem a máscara ela poderia sobreviver.

— Você está bem, tenente? — Júlio sussurrou apenas para que o tenente de cabelos grisalhos e olhos atordoados pudesse lhe ouvir.

— Sim, eu estou bem, Júlio, apenas um pouco cansado, todos estamos.

Todos estavam, fisicamente, psicologicamente esgotados, mas ele ainda tinha a imagem dela viva em sua mente. Fora a primeira pessoa a vê-la, a tira-la de onde estava em seus braços e sabia que aquela imagem continuaria se repetindo por muitos dias.

— Eu vou buscar café para todos, será uma noite longa.

Ele levantou-se após sua desculpa que buscou avidamente. Precisava caminhar, encarar aquela paredes brancas naquele corredor intensamente iluminado apenas lhe causaria mais agonia.

Não acreditava que uma semana depois da discussão mais intensa com aquela mulher estaria em um corredor de hospital aguardando informações sobre ela. Talvez não fosse preocupação, fosse apenas o peso em sua consciência, mas sabia que dificilmente se perdoaria por não ter quebrado todos os ossos do rosto do desgraçado, se ele não tivesse fugido Andy sabia que naquele instante estaria sendo interrogado pela FID.

Apenas quando seus pensamentos encontraram um pouco de calmaria ele regressou à sala de espera, distribuindo os cafés entre os detetives, que tinham em seus semblantes o nítido cansaço expresso. E em meio a solidão da sala de espera Will Pope teve sua presença notada, seus olhos azuis fitavam o chão enquanto caminhava, com as mãos dentro dos bolsos de suas calças.

— Onde está chefe Johnson? — Indagou enquanto olhava para os lados buscando o rosto feminino.

— Estou aqui. — A voz atenuada da chefe divisão de crimes graves preencheu a sala enquanto caminhava na direção do pequeno grupo de homens.

— Me atrasei porque estava resolvendo alguma burocracias com a FID e decidimos que esta divisão cuidará do caso de Sharon Raydor — As palavras que saíram por sua boca foram cautelosamente ditas enquanto analisava os rostos ao seu redor —. Por isso eu vim informar-lhes pessoalmente, olhando-os nos olhos, que não trataremos a capitã Raydor com indiferença e quer todas as desavenças sejam deixadas de lado, esqueçam que ela é a capitã e recordem-se que aqui ela está unicamente na condição de vítima, cujo agressor escapou por nossos dedos. Antes de ser a capitã a quem vocês atribuíram nomes peculiares, ela é uma mulher e uma vítima e é assim que a verão.

— Você não precisa dizer como fazer nosso trabalho — Provenza quem interveio no momento em que Andy pretendia falar algo. — Sabemos como tratar uma vítima, em compensação você não, sempre sentado com sua bunda pálida naquela maldita cadeira resolvendo problemas políticos, então poupe-nos de sermão, já passamos por demasiadas coisas hoje

— Eu acho que Chefe Pope quis dizer que — Brenda colocou-se entre os homens —, devemos deixar, desde momento em diante, todos os nossos conceitos sobre Sharon Raydor.

— Sabemos disso, chefe — Andy disse, esforçando-se para minimizar o assunto — e faremos tudo que está ao nosso alcance.

— Nosso trabalho — Júlio concluiu colocando-se ao lado do homem de cabelos grisalhos.

— Onde está Raydor? — Pope indagou virando-se para encarar Brenda, algo no rosto da chefe da divisão dizia-lhe que ela tinha algo a lhe contar.

— Ela está inconsciente e está fazendo alguns exames para determinar o estado, o que aconteceu com ela nesta última semana.

— Entendo. Eu gostaria que você e seu time fossem os únicos a falar com ela, a FID que preservar a imagem da capitã Raydor e essa notícia não pode escapar por nossos dedos até que estejamos autorizados a dizer aos filhos dela sobre a atual situação da mãe.

— E por que as os filhos dela ainda não sabem? — Gabriel questionou.

— Porque não sabemos o que a capitã quer, ela não mantém contato direto com os filhos há algum tempo e se não podemos arriscar ir contra seus desejos, manteremos este caso em sigilo por hora.

— Jason Doyler é um homem perigoso e está foragido, o faremos quanto a isso? — A voz de Andy soou cortante e repleta de indignação.

— Há patrulhas em busca dele, não pode ter ido tão longe, ele partiu apenas alguns minutos antes do esquadrão chegar naquela casa.

— Ficaria surpreso com o que um homem pode fazer com cinco minutos de vantagem. — Seus olhos castanhos tornaram-se vagos, cinco minutos, haviam perdido o bastardo por cinco malditos minutos.

— Mas agora não tem como voltar naqueles cinco minutos, tenente, precisamos pensar em como pegar aquele desgraçado e em lidar com a Capitã Raydor. Quando ela acordar tentaremos falar com ela.

— Obrigada, chefe Johnson, e — virou-se novamente antes de partir — todos vão continuar aqui?

— Somos um time, Chefe, obviamente todos ficarão aqui.

— Desejo a todos uma boa noite.

E tão silenciosamente como encontrou ele saiu, sendo seguido pelos olhos do time da divisão de crimes graves.

'Idiota', Andy quis murmurar mas as palavras mantiveram-se em sua cabeça. A quem ele achava que estava referindo-se, há algum tipo de cruel sem mínima consideração por seres humanos? Andy sabia, assim como toda a divisão, que teria que deixar de lado tudo que achava da Capitã Raydor, todos os momentos de desavenças que tiveram ao longo dos meses desde que foram forçados a trabalhar juntos em um mesmo espaço, teria que esquecer a discussão da semana anterior, ela era antes de qualquer coisa humana e depois disso era mulher, alguém que, mesmo que nunca transparecesse, tinha sentimentos.

E no final das contas, no final de tudo aquilo, era seu trabalho.

/

Os machucados haviam tornando-se mais claros no rosto de Sharon, os tons mais intensos como se colorissem uma tela em branco, uma tela assustadora, Brenda teria que admitir. Seguindo a Chefe vieram Andy e Provenza e os tenentes esforçaram-se para não demonstrar qualquer sentimento em seus semblantes, mas era impossível permanecer impassível olhando para aquela imagem, ela estava quebrada por fora e não podiam medir ou ver o dano por dentro. Os cortes em sua pele eram imensamente mais profundos dentro de sua alma e esse fato era inegável, eram danos impossíveis de curar.

— Capitã — Brenda chamou enquanto adentrou o quarto, empurrando silenciosamente a porta — Sharon.

— Ela não pode falar agora — A enfermeira disse ao lado da chefe, com os braços cruzados sobre o busto enquanto seus olhos permaneciam sobre a mulher repleta de machucados. — A mandíbula a impossibilita, mas acredito que com os remédios dentro de algumas horas ela conseguirá dizer algumas palavras sem sentir incômodo.

A mulher deixou dentro da sala os dois tenentes e a chefe.

— Certo, nós precisamos do nosso próprio relatório sobre a análise dos ferimentos antes de pedir que Buzz entre com a câmera, eu quero que escrevam todos os ferimentos que encontrarem mas não toquem-na.

A mulher sobre a cama era como resquícios do que havia restado da capitã Raydor, o rosto inchado não recordava o que ela era, o que havia sido uma semana antes, os ferimentos distribuídos ao longo da face seriam os mais fáceis de cicatrizarem se comparados a todo o resto, aos ferimentos infligidos em sua perna por algo que Andy prejulgou ser algum canivete.

Os olhos cansados de Provenza analisavam as feridas e anotavam-nas com o máximo de descrição no pequeno bloco de notas entre suas mãos, Andy parecia mais distraídos em se permitir vagar os olhos sobre elas, analisar os pontos onde ela havia sido mais machucada e sua mente voava para longe, imaginando como cada machucado ali havia sido feito e seu estômago contorcia-se ao pensar.

O que ele havia usado para marcá-la? Como havia feito cada machucado? Ela havia resistido e o machucado também? Havia lutado e por isso ele a machucou? Ou talvez ela não tenha gritado como ele desejou ou ficado em silêncio, mesmo que a primeira opção lhe parecesse mais próxima de algo que ela faria em uma daquelas situações. Havia dito algo que o incentivou? Quais foram as ordens de cada uma delas e os dias que foram feitas? E a única resposta para todos os questionamentos era o silêncio.

E enquanto seus olhos rolavam sobre ela, ele viu o par de olhos verdes abrindo-se lentamente. Ela estava acordando.


	2. Chapter 2

**Este capitulo possui conteúdo sensivel. As partes escritas em italico são flashbacks.**

/

Sangue, podridão, seus próprios gritos ecoando entre paredes frias, lágrimas escorrendo por seu rosto e misturando-se com o sangue já seco, insultos, os mais variados, tudo foi substituído pelo silêncio. Vazio, quietude, mas ainda havia dor, em todos os cantos de seu corpo, por todos os lados, a visão ainda turva mas ela não precisava enxergar para saber onde estava, o de álcool hospitalar invadindo suas narinas queimando-as intensamente foi suficiente para fazê-la recordar onde estava, continuava segura entre as paredes brancas e limpas de um hospital, não havia sido um dos sonhos que tivera durante uma semana quando o cansaço lhe vencia ou algo era aplicado em sua veia.

Ainda sentia o corpo entorpecido, haviam a sedado durante o caminho para o hospital e ela lembrava-se de pouco depois de sentir algo entrando novamente em sua pele, recordações rápidas dos olhos azuis e gelados da médica sobre si, dizendo-lhe que tudo ficaria bem, após isso apenas mais escuridão tomando-lhe e lhe cercando por todos os lados, tirando seus sentidos, sugando todas as forças que ela lutava para manter no corpo.

Olhos, muitos olhos, todos lhe fitavam como se fosse algum tipo de experiência ou peça de arte exposta em um museu, mas certamente não fariam aquela expressão de horror para um quadro, tudo que ela viu quando seus olhos se abriram foram a luz intensa sobre si os invadindo, causando-lhe uma intensa dor em sua cabeça e quando virou lentamente o rosto completamente machucado, sentindo um pequeno incômodo com a ação, ela viu os olhos de Brenda Leigh Johnson. A Chefe da divisão de crimes graves sempre tivera olhos salientes sempre denunciavam sua agitação, mas ela não conseguia ver isso nos olhos dela, apenas pena, talvez fosse esse o sentimento.

— Capitã Raydor — Sua voz soou suave, quase como um sussurro e até mesmo esse fio de voz pareceu incomodar a mulher deitada sobre a cama, qualquer som, por mínimo que fosse, era capaz causar-lhe uma dor tão intensa que ela era incapaz de descrever.

Não havia sido apenas o transtorno daqueles dias que provocou-lhe aquela dor em todo seu crânio, talvez fosse apenas consequência do primeiro dia ele, sem qualquer piedade, para fazê-la se calar chocou sua cabeça contra a parede, fazendo-a cair inconsciente e por vezes ele repetia o ato, por diversão ou apenas por silêncio.

— Consegue me reconhecer? Eu sou a chefe Brenda, lembra de mim? — A mulher questionou e Sharon por alguns instantes achou-a uma tola, havia como não recordar-se dela? De seu rosto que poderia enganar facilmente qualquer suspeito com uma falsa doçura e olhos sempre tão avulsos, questionamentos sempre tão inapropriados. — Capitã, você pode me ouvir.

Sharon descobriu que dificilmente conseguiria proferir qualquer palavra sem causar-lhe incômodo, ao menos seguiria assim até o remédio fazer o efeito necessário, então apenas zuniu em resposta.

— Eu acho que entendo — Brenda disse e seus olhos voltaram-se para os detetives, parados na frente da capitã mas ela parecia ou não tê-los notado ou dado importância para a presença de ambos ali. — Aqui estão o tenente Andy e o tenente Provenza. — Informou-lhe de forma desajeitada.

Sharon sabia, sabia que haviam mais pessoas ali e pelo canto dos olhos conseguiu enxergar o tenente Provenza, mas não o olharia. Era demasiada humilhação ter que encarar o rosto repleto de uma falsa piedade de Brenda Leigh. Os olhares, céus, ela teria que encará-los em algum ponto, todos aqueles olhos sobre si já eram capazes de causar em seu peito uma sensação de pânico. Todas aquelas questões nas cabeças de todas aquelas pessoas. Seu nome, ela já imagina os sussurros através dos corredores da FID, os boatos do que ela havia sofrido e por fim, teriam a curiosidade saciada no dia do julgamento, onde ela faria questão de esmagar o bastardo causador de toda aquela situação.

— Você está se sentindo bem?

Não houve resposta e Brenda já esperava por isso, mas o semblante no rosto da capitã era como uma resposta, certamente se conseguisse falar diria algo como 'Olhe bem para mim e diga se acha realmente que estou bem'. Todas as contusões no rosto já eram respostas suficientes para aquela pergunta. Não teria como ela estar sentindo-se bem após um semana traumática, sentindo todas aquelas dores tão presentes ao longo de todo seu corpo.

— Eu acho vocês podem sair por alguns instantes? — Brenda pareceu delicada em suas palavras todavia severa em sua expressão, era um pedido exigente para ser deixada a sós com a capitã.

Provenza saiu mais apressado puxando o amigo extasiado pela camisa. O silêncio parecia angustiar o peito da mulher sobre a cama, precisava saber o que estava havendo, o que estava causando aquele olhar que parecia ocultar-lhe algo.

— Sharon, você parece estar consciente de todos os acontecimentos que se sucederam ao longo desta semana, mas eu apenas posso informá-la sobre os detalhes da investigação quando estiver fora daqui, eu sinto muito — As palavras saíram suaves pelos lábios sem quaisquer resquícios de batom da chefe da divisão, cautelosa mas como se conseguisse ler os pensamentos de Sharon Raydor, a capitão sentia a necessidade de saber o que estava acontecendo com seu caso — Você fez um kit de estupro e por mais que eu já soubesse o resultado eu tinha fé de que estava enganada, o resultado foi positivo.

Sharon sentiu todo o rosto queimar, não era apenas vergonha, eram as recordações sendo evocadas em sua memória trazendo lágrimas. Tão claras, tão presentes, tão reais como se ainda estivessem acontecendo diante de seus olhos e repetindo-se de novo e de novo.

— Você sabe disso e eu sinto muito — A voz da chefe embargou, seus olhos buscando refúgio em algo que não fosse o rosto da vítima, ela sabia que precisaria encarar os olhos verdes marejados, mas a coragem lhe fugia. — Você estava inconsciente quando o exame foi realizado e eu asseguro que estamos mantendo o caso em sigilo até o momento.

'Eu agradeço por isso', ela diria se conseguisse, se as lágrimas não sufocassem sua garganta afogando suas palavras.

— Você ficará bem, capitã.

E a silenciosa paz que podia ser sentida no quarto se diferia das demais alas do hospital. Os passos apressados de Andrea Hobbs em suas pernas fracas após a intensidade da notificação atingir-lhe, os cabelos loiros sempre impecáveis estavam desgrenhados, os fios rebeldes lutavam contra a perfeição imaculada. Tudo ao seu redor pareciam acontecimentos secundários. 'Ela foi encontrada' as palavras de Mike Tao ainda ecoavam em seus ouvidos.

— Onde ela está? — A pergunta que sufocava em sua garganta foi finalmente feita quando encontrou o time da divisão de crimes graves sentados na sala de espera.

A situação entre eles pareciam deplorável, Andy Flynn escondia o rosto entre as mãos, ocultando a expressão cansada, Júlio e Mike foram os primeiros a sentirem o efeito de sua voz e erguerem os olhos. Haviam se passado alguns dias desde que viram a promotora e a visão diante de seus olhos não parecia-se em nada com Andrea Hobbs e sua postura sempre controlada demais.

— Ela está no quarto com a chefe Johnson — Provenza disse e se fez notar no assento ao lado. — Ela acordou, Andrea, apenas acalme-se e sente-se. — O tenente indicou, observando com olhos atentos a respiração desregulada da mulher.

Fora suficiente para Andrea desabar, com emoções demais atravessando seu corpo. A preocupação na última semana impedia-lhe de trabalhar e seus pensamentos sempre eram em como ela estava, o que estariam fazendo e principalmente se estaria viva, após o terceiro dias as esperanças já haviam se esvaído e tinha certeza apenas de uma única coisa, Sharon Raydor estava morta, restava apenas encontrar o corpo dela e dar-lhe um funeral digno da capitã da FID.

— Você precisa se acalmar — Júlio quem dissera colocando-se de pé e aproximando-se da confusão de cabelos loiros e lágrimas soltas pelo rosto.

Ele tocou os ombros dela, ao longo dos anos no trabalho descobriu como tratar com a família de vítimas e certamente Andrea estava nesta mesma condição, como parte da família de Sharon, uma das poucas pessoas que tinham motivos reais para preocupar-se verdadeiramente com ela.

— Eu estou bem — Murmurou, a voz embargada, no entanto, dizia outra coisa. — Eu apenas estou muito feliz e desesperada, ela está bem? Ela está machucada?

— Eu acho melhor você esperar para vê-la — Júlio aconselhou, impulsionando-a pelos ombros para fazê-la sentar.

— Buzz — Uma voz estranhamente suave soou através dos lábios de Brenda quando ela aproximou-se do time, seus olhos baixos denunciavam o desconforto e permaneceram por alguns instantes no rosto da promotora antes de prosseguir —, eu preciso que vá ao quarto da capitã Raydor e documente todas os ferimentos, eu preciso de fotos de todas as contusões, quando acharmos o bastardo eu quero me assegurar de colocar exposto aos olhos dos jure o que ele fez.

— O que ele fez? — Andrea indagou, seus olhos retomando a curiosidade e temor.

— Andrea, eu sinto muito não poder falar agora, mas você irá vê-la em breve. — Virou-se novamente para o membro de seu time — Buzz, agora, por favor.

O câmera pegou o seu instrumento de trabalho e uma câmera fotográfica, caminhou em passos resistentes até o quarto em que estava a capitã e a figura deitada sobre a cama não se parecia como a mulher que caminhava através dos corredor e transformada a vida daquela divisão em um inferno. Mais uma vez estava sedada, como um animal que corria o risco de atacar ao mínimo sinal de proximidade.

Buzz posicionou a câmera e supriu o incômodo em seu estômago, era aquela sua profissão e já havia documentado coisas piores, mas a estranha sensação de proximidade com aquela vítima em particular afetava-lhe. Quando colocou nas mãos câmera fotográfica, sentiu o nó em sua garganta. Haviam contusões incontáveis sobre o rosto dela e ele questionou-se como ela havia conseguido, mas deixaria os questionamentos para os detetives, ele apenas precisava concentrar-se em tirar as fotos, mas não se deixar afetar tornou-se com novo objetivo. Haviam marcas feitas por canivete ou algo delicado como um punhal, cortando-lhe partes da perna, braços, costas, haviam alguns pontos sobre a sobrancelha dela e um corte no queixo.

Todas aquelas imagens, todas aquelas ações feitas por mãos tão impiedosas, todas elas pareciam afetar-lhe diretamente, como se de certa maneira um dos socos estivesse sendo direcionado a seu estômago, tão intensamente quanto ele havia acertado ela e deixado aquelas marcas de um tom roxo profundo que fundia-se com azul escuro.

'Ela ficaria bem' fora o que ouviu dizer um dos tenentes, mas olhando-a daquela maneira ele não tinha plena certeza. Já havia ouvido os diversos tipos de comentários e há alguns anos atrás, quando jamais imaginou que seu caminho chegaria a cruzar-se com o daquela mulher, ele havia ouvido falar sobre um tiroteio onde ela havia sido atingida, a bala deveria ter chegado ao seu coração mas o colar que usava interceptou a chegada da bala ao coração, ela sobreviveu por sorte ou como alguns costumavam dizer, o diabo interviu.

Ouvira boatos nas últimas horas, dos mais diversos, as mais insanas teorias sobre o que havia acontecido com ela, mas apenas duas pessoas sabiam, Jason Doyler e Sharon Raydor, o que haviam visto quando invadiram aquela casa no meio da tarde não se comprava às momentos que ela havia vivenciado, nem mesmo as mentes mais férteis poderiam imaginar o terror e ele viu isso expresso no rosto dela durante aquela filmagem na câmera de segurança do estacionamento.

 _Buzz sentou-se diante do monitor, teria que rever todas aquelas filmagens das últimas horas, haviam sido ordens do Chefe Pope reforçada por Brenda. A divisão estava caótica, mesmo que ele pudesse dizer que com a ausência de Sharon Raydor o ambiente entre os tenentes pareciam mais amigável, mas era nos bastidores, longe de seus olhos, que o caos acontecia._

 _Ele viu a imagem de Andy Flynn, o tenente há alguns metros de distância, falando com a capitã Raydor, mas por suas expressões e ações, além do semblante em seu rosto, a conversa parecia uma discussão, como as muitas que eles tinham, talvez devesse ser anotado como algo rotineiro. O tenente partiu, deixando-a sozinha e furiosa, Sharon Raydor odiava quando davam-lhe as costas e fora exatamente isso que ele havia feito, ligando seu carro e partindo. Ela permaneceu ali por alguns instantes, buscando algo em sua bolsa, talvez as chaves de seu carro e quando as achou começou a caminhar, a sua distração não permitia-lhe olhar com estranheza para a van branca ao lado de seu carro._

 _Buzz pressionou a mão contra a boca contendo o impacto das imagens seguintes, quando ela aproximou-se do carro a porta da van abriu-se e quando virou para encarar quem havia aberto apenas teve tempo se sentir o taser contra sua pele e a última coisa que viu foi a capitã caindo._

— _Nós temos problemas — Gritou colocando-se de pé._

Havia começado ali o verdadeiro caos, aos olhos e presença de todos. Ele fora o primeiro a ver aquele vídeo, o primeiro a afastar-se abruptamente da cadeira quando sentiu o impacto da capitã e uma semana depois, por fim, mesmo que em todas aquelas condições, ele sentia o alívio dela, estava viva.

O transtorno estava estampado em seu rosto quando deixou o quarto da capitã. Andy podia reconhecer isso no rosto dele, fora a mesma expressão de uma semana atrás quando ele gritou para a divisão que tinham problemas graves, fora a mesma expressão que o tenente poderia reconhecer no próprio rosto quando encontrou o corpo de Sharon Raydor naquele estado, coberto de sangue, nu, completamente quebrado e coberto por sujeira e tantas manchas de tantas cores escuras que ele jamais conseguiria contra todas.

— Aqui — Buzz estendeu para Gabriel o saco com todas as fotos de todas as feridas e em outro havia a fita de vídeo. — Ela estava dormindo.

— Sedada, a médica disse que ela está hostil e arrisca, não aceita proximidade e sabíamos que para fazermos nosso trabalho era sedando-a.

Brenda não se agradava em dizer isso, era como controlar um animal, um animal incapaz de defender-se, de falar, de protestas, eles apenas sedavam-na quando ela não se dava conta e ante que pudesse tentar balbuciar algo em protesto já estava caída novamente nas profundezas da escuridão silenciosa, condenada a repetir momentos desagradáveis.

— Acredito que Pope está certo — Provenza disse colocando-se do lado de Brenda quando seus olhos cansados observavam o câmera partir através do corredor — A noite será longa.

/

As máquinas pareciam enlouquecidas, através do corredor os médicos apressaram-se para chegar ao quarto de número 0790. Andy caminhava na direção deles, trazendo nas mãos mais café para suportar a noite desperto, já que Provenza havia cedido ao sono em uma das cadeiras desconfortáveis da sala de espera, mas quando seus olhos seguiram a movimentação repentina no meio da madrugada aparentemente tranquila ele viu qual dos quartos foi abruptamente invadido, era o quarto dela, ele estava certo disso.

Deixando de lado sua rota ele apressou-se para seguir a movimentação, parando na porta do quarto, ela remexia-se, o semblante no rosto denunciando uma dor intolerável e mesmo com o ar intensamente frio do quarto ela parecia soar em meio ao pesadelo e a dor de mover-se, precisava estar imóvel, mas estava inconsciente e provocava em si mesma a dor excruciante sem nem mesmo dar-se conta do que fazia.

Estava afundada em um de seus pesadelos, ou apenas recordações dos momentos de terror que tivera.

— _Você precisa comer — O homem disse, jogando no chão sujo a tigela, fazendo o som ecoar dentro do quarto abafado._

— _Eu não quero — Ela respondeu, não recordava-se ao certo há quantas horas estava ali e parecia compenetrada em tentar descobrir, talvez apenas um pouco mais de vinte quatro horas._

— _Eu não quero deixar que a fome lhe mate antes que eu possa fazer isso — Ele disse segurando os cabelos espessos dela entre seus dedos e impulsionando-os para trás, fazendo-a gemer de dor._

— _Eu não quero — Ela repetiu, a dor trazendo-lhe uma repentina convicção e desejo de desafiar o perigo._

Ela não tinha lembranças do que havia acontecido após isso, apenas um tapa em seu rosto e seu crânio contra o chão, depois, escuridão.

Havia um incômodo no peito dele, dor, talvez, talvez fosse dor de vê-la naquele estado deplorável, sendo contida mais uma vez por médicos, em um estado de agonia de onde ele jamais poderia tirá-la.

/

— Você precisa se acalmar. — Brenda gritou quando via a capitã remover com ira todos os fios de seu corpo.

— Eu não preciso me acalmar eu preciso sair daqui, você não entendeu?

Brenda apreciava mais os dois dias atrás quando ela não conseguia falar. Ainda doía, como o próprio inferno doía, cada movimento, cada palavra proferida com esforço sobre-humano, mas ela precisava dizer aquelas palavras, ela precisava expurga-las de sua garganta ou se sentiria sufocar por eles e acabaria jogando-se contra aquela janela em algum momento. Sharon fechou os olhos com força, sentindo a dor lhe estremecer e percorrer sua espinha em um movimento brusco para recostar-se na cabeceira da cama.

Haviam se passado dois dias e como se as horas jamais tivesse avançados. Tudo ainda doía, como nenhum sinal de melhora, seu corpo ainda doía, seus pensamentos e lembranças pareciam ficar ainda piores e intensificarem-se durante a noite e no final das contas acabava sedada. Mal podia governar o que dizia, o que pensava e mal podia em alguns momentos sentir o próprio corpo.

— Você tem quatro costelas quebradas e eu realmente não acredito que queira prolongar sua estadia aqui — Fora a vez de Andy usar um pouco de sua impiedade, ela precisava ouvir-lhe, ouvir a todos que apenas queriam ajudá-la.

— O que você está fazendo aqui? — Ela gritou quando o viu avançar através do quarto, toda sua mandíbula doía, seu queixo cortado ainda doía tanto quanto seus lábios, ainda feridos por golpes ali desferidos — Eu disse que não queria ver ninguém.

— Todos podem ouvir seus gritos do lado de fora, Sharon — Brenda dissera com calma, tentando contê-la pelos ombros com o máximo de delicadeza que esforçava-se a ter, sabia que ali também estava machucado, havia um corte profundo.

— Não me toque — Ela gritou como um animal furioso, como se fosse atacar-lhes ou atacar a si mesma em algum momento.

— Você precisa se acalmar para conversarmos.

— Ainda me pergunto quando iam dizer-me que não conseguiram prender o desgraçado que fez isso, quando pretendiam me contar que ele havia fugido? — Todo o ar de seu corpo pareceu desaparecer em um mínimo movimento, sentindo o coração bater dolorosamente contra o peito em resposta.

— Como? — Brenda indagou antes de lançar um olhar ao detetive.

— Eu ouvi a noite, como você pode mentir para mim?

— Eu não quis lhe deixar mais aterrorizada.

— Não funcionou porque a única coisa que consigo pensar é que a qualquer momento ele irá invadir este quarto e fazer tudo novamente.

— Sharon, temos seguranças do lado de fora destas portas e você não pode ir até estar minimamente recuperada e ainda precisamos do seu depoimento.

— Eu não vou dar qualquer depoimento fora da divisão, então é melhor encontrarem uma maneira de me tirarem aqui.

— Já chega — Andy gritou, sua mão batendo firmemente contra a bandeja, provocando nela novamente arrepios.

Ele já havia presenciado o estado de irritação nela, fora o primeiro que ele conheceu quando cruzaram-se pela primeira vez, mas o que ele via naquele momento não era infantilidade como pré julgaria em outros momentos, era medo, o medo límpido e claro diante de seus olhos. Ela parecia aterrorizada, os olhos azuis tão mais intensos quanto ele jamais viu pareciam brilhar sendo lubrificados pelas lágrimas.

— Nós vamos conseguir pegar o desgraçado que fez isso mas não nos ajudará negando-se a dar o depoimento e tardando este momento, você quer realmente que ele seja pego conte-nos tudo que aconteceu.

— Eu não quero falar sobre isso agora — Ela disse, sentindo sua garganta queimar.

— Se você quiser realmente pega-lo.

— Se? — Ela pareceu descrente do menor sinal de dúvida dele — Se eu quiser pegar o desgraçado que fez isso? Se? Você realmente acredita que eu não quero? Realmente acredita que eu posso não querer pegar o homem que fez isso? — Em um rompante de força, sentindo todas as partes clamarem para que ela apenas parasse, ela puxou para baixo o decote da camisola branca de hospital, expondo as marcas roxas que começavam em seu pescoço e estendiam-se até seu colo — Acredita realmente que quero deixar o desgraçado que fez isso — Apontou para as marcas sobre o pescoço — livre? Eu apenas não suporto mais ficar aqui dentro e saber que ele está lá fora e que seus seguranças, em quem estão confiando a minha vida, podem deixar passar aquele homem e ele vir terminar o que começou.

Andy queria dizer algo além do silêncio, mas fora tudo que encontrou quando encarou todas as contusões ao redor da pele dela. Ele havia machucado mais do que a pele, ele sabia, mas aquelas feridas tão claras aos seus olhos pareciam apertar seu peito.

— Ele não vai. — Ele disse, usando o tom moderado desta vez, havia perdido as forças para discutir com ela.

— Eu queria dizer que acredito nas suas palavras, mas não inspiram tanta confiança como deveriam.

— Sharon, estamos protegendo este prédio. — Brenda tentou inutilmente dialogar.

— Você acha que eu confio? Um assassino invadiu a sua divisão e permaneceu estacionado lá por horas, sequestrou uma capitã e vocês só vieram dar-se conta no dia seguinte.

— Ele usou as credenciais de oficial — Brenda tentou, mas dialogar com Sharon Raydor durante um de seus acessos de raiva era algo impossível.

— E nem mesmo conferiram, o que o impede de fazer isso novamente?

— Você precisa se acalmar, está se machucando — Andy disse aproximando-se mas os olhos dela pareciam estar na defensiva, como se o mínimo toque fosse despertar as piores lembranças.

— Não me toque — Ela disse defensivamente mais uma vez. — Saiam! — Desta vez um grito foi ouvido — Saiam imediatamente!

E mesmo contra a vontade e sendo guiados pelas ordens gritadas dela eles partiram. Ela apenas queria esquecer, voltar a dormir e voltar, ela apenas queria restaurar um pedaço de sua alma.


	3. Chapter 3

**Este capitulo tem relatos de violencia sexual**

/

Ela odiava dormir, não era a sensação de deixar seu corpo ser levado pela imensidão escura do vazio que ela detestava, ela odiava o que acontecia depois disso, quando estava tão afundada naquela imensidão aparentemente agradável e inocente, ela odiava as recordações que vinham em forma de pesadelos, era como voltar a mesma cena, era como se seu corpo pudesse sentir, era como se, mesmo absorta dentro da calmaria, ela ainda pudesse sentir a agonia. Apertava os olhos, remexia-se e isso doía, despertava, apavorada, com um grito preso na garganta e encarava a imensidão escura do quarto e o medo de que tudo voltasse lhe mantinha desperta ao longo da madrugada e aquela terceira noite naquele hospital não foi diferente.

Ela abriu os olhos, os lábios entreabertos, o coração com batidas desenfreadas, o suor escorrendo pelo rosto e as lágrimas os umedecendo. Olhou novamente para a porta, tinha a sensação de que a qualquer momento a veria sendo aberta e aqueles olhos azuis que pertenciam ao dono de seus pesadelos voltariam para lhe assombrar, ele terminaria o que havia começado, o trabalho bem feito. Ele certificou-se de não fazê-la esquecer jamais aqueles dias infernais, como era possíveis esquecer?

Ela não conseguiria, era como se ainda conseguisse despertar sentindo o fantasma do toque dele em sua pele, pressionando-a, deixando marcas das mãos imundas. Tocar a si mesma era fazer recordar, recordar quando ele mordeu seu corpo enquanto o possuía da maneira mais suja possível, quando ele forçava-se para dentro de si, grunhindo em seu ouvido as palavras mas absurdas, ainda podia senti-lo sussurrando em seu ouvido, o hálito quente em seu ouvido, mordendo o lóbulo de sua orelha e ela sentia a necessidade de arrancar de si todas as partes que ele havia tocado. Mas então não restaria nada, ele fizera a questão de tocar-lhe em todos os lugares, de explorar de forma despudorada todas as partes de seu corpo e pensar nisso fazia o peito queimar.

Era difícil imaginar que toda aquela situação havia sido causada por aquele homem. Se apenas pudesse voltar no tempo. Ela estava apenas fazendo seu trabalho, seguindo ordens de superiores, era sua obrigação denunciar aqueles oficiais corruptos, o que aconteceu depois daquilo não era sua culpa, a filha dele ter tirado a própria após a separação dos pais não era sua culpa, era o que ela queria sentir, sentir que não havia sido a causadora de seu próprio inferno, mas aquele sentimento de que tudo poderia ser evitado insistia em lhe atormentar e fazer fantasiar o que havia acontecido se não o tivesse denunciado.

Os ponteiros do relógio avançavam, levando os minutos e as horas e quando deu por si, afundada dentro de seus pensamentos, sentiu o sol invadir delicadamente a janela, queimando em sua pele com suavidade. A madrugada havia passado tão rapidamente quanto um simples e rápido piscar de olhos, ao menos para ela, para o time do lado de fora, ou o que restou deles, a madrugada passava tão lentamente, como se os ponteiros do relógio decidissem lutar contra as horas.

Ela precisava falar com eles uma hora, isso era adiável, todavia, inevitável. Uma hora ou outra, em algum instante sairia dali e o mundo lá fora e questionamentos seriam apenas o começo de uma segundo tipo de inferno. Odiava se pegar pensando no que todos falariam, mas eram pensamentos inevitáveis e como nunca antes a ideia de ver e falar com pessoas lhe apavorava. Era demasiados toques, muitas vozes, muitos olhares e dúvidas pairando, tudo isso acabava recaindo sobre suas costas e ela precisava suportar, já havia sido forte durante muito tempo, poderia se permitir, mesmo que por alguns instantes, deixar de lado a máscara de quem suportava todos os problemas do mundo?

Ela havia suportado, durante muito tempo, o trabalho deu-lhe aquela força, lidar com pessoas que cometem crimes, que mentem, deu-lhe um poder, o de mentir como eles, o de ocultar o que sentia por trás da expressão de serenidade, mas ela não se sentia mais assim, não sentia mais paz, talvez nunca tivesse sentido a verdadeira paz, nunca soube qual era aquela sensação. Vivia em um mundo de criminosos, prendendo pessoas que juraram defender os cidadãos, teve que lutar arduamente para não tornar-se um deles, e os problemas que exigiam sua força não paravam por aí, tivera que cuidar dos filhos sozinha, quando Jack partiu os deixando de lado, tivera que sustentar a casa e pagar a faculdade, tivera que suportar a partida deles quando tornaram-se adultos. Então tudo juntou-se e pareceu pesar de uma só vez, como se todas as dores tivessem se acumulado e finalmente estivessem livres para sair.

— Capitã — Brenda anunciou sua entrada enquanto empurrava a porta lentamente provocando um ruído seco.

Os olhos de Sharon Raydor pareciam perdidos na vista do lado de fora de sua janela. Era daquele mundo que ela sentia pavor agora, era do mundo lá fora.

— Tenente Flynn está aqui para conseguirmos seu depoimento, se não se incomoda.

— Sim, eu me incomodo, já discutimos isto uma vez e não o faremos novamente.

— Chefe Pope mandou-nos aqui, capitã Raydor — Flynn quem tomara a palavra desta vez.

Quando ela lhes olharia novamente nos olhos? Estava certo de que jamais! Talvez a humilhação fosse demais para ela, afinal, havia sido ele a tirar-lhe daquela casa, quase que completamente nua, a vergonha daquela situação ainda parecia doer nela.

— Eu não me importo, apenas me deixem sozinha.

— Você precisa parar — A voz de Andy saiu calmamente quando o silêncio tomou o quarto por alguns instantes — Você precisa parar com isso imediatamente!

— Parar com o que? Dificultar seu trabalho, tenente?

— Sim, isso também! Pare de colocar-se como a capitã Raydor, pare de pensar que pode continuar inabalável porque por mais que negue e que não queira sentir isso — Seu dedo indicador apontou para o peito dela, onde o coração batia descontroladamente —, isso nunca vai parar e por mais que você diga que não se importa, por mais que coloque esta maldita expressão e esta máscara não funciona porque está doendo e eu sei. Negue, diga que não é verdade mas nós sabemos e a maior prova disso é que sequer consegue nos olhar nos olhos.

As palavras atravessaram o peito da capitã Raydor e quando os olhos dela viraram-se na sua direção Andy tinha certeza de que ela seria capaz de matar-lhe.

— O que vocês querem ouvir? Querem saber o que aconteceu quando eu acordei naquela van, com os braços e pernas restringidos, com os pulsos amarrados enquanto lutava para me livrar das cordas? Eu não consegui e o máximo que ganhei foi um soco que voltou a me desmaiar. Quer ouvir o que aconteceu depois? Quando acordei naquela sala imunda? Ou prefere ouvir que no dia seguinte, quando eu tentei fugir ele me jogou no chão e se colocou em cima de mim, que me invadiu, que me estuprou por horas naquele dia. Você quer ouvir isso e depois sair contando para seus amigos tenente? Que afinal alguém ensinou a Darth Raydor o que ela merece? Que ouvir o quanto ele me rasgou por dentro ou o nome de todos aqueles jogos e coisas? Quer ouvir como ele fez essas marcas que jamais vão desaparecer ou como se divertia enquanto me batia? Quer saber quantas vezes ele me estuprou? Eu não sei, foram tantas. Ou a parte em que ele me obrigou a lhe dar prazer e eu desejei desesperadamente morrer. Agora vocês sabem, mas não tente imaginar o que eu estou pensando e não me culpe por não querer repassar todos aqueles momentos.

E todas as palavras ditas com tanta dureza pareciam atravessar o corpo dele e queimar como balas atingindo-lhe o peito, mas não doeu tanto quanto proferi-las, Sharon sentiu a garganta queimar e as lágrimas que lhe sufocavam, ameaçando lhe matar saíram tão rapidamente. Sabia que acabaria por morrer afogada nas palavras que nunca disse e após libertá-las sentiu o alívio.

— Isso dói, eu sei, capitã.

— Não, chefe, você não sabe e nem tente dizer que entende a minha dor, você consegue imaginar como é lidar com um corpo sabendo que ele não te pertence, como é acordar todas as noites como se ele ainda estivesse entre as suas pernas, te violentando sem piedade, sem qualquer misericórdia, você não entende o que ele ouvir sussurrar o nome da filha morta enquanto ejacula dentro de você e te faz lembrar que você foi a culpada daquela morte, te faz lembrar o por que está ali. Então não diga que entende porque você não entende! Pare de tentar se penalizar com a minha dor, pare de me olhar desta maneira, porque por mais que você tente imaginar, nem mesmo nos seus piores pesadelos você poderia sentir isso que eu estou sentindo.

— Todos se importam com você.

— Não, todos estão esperando para saber o que aconteceu com a Darth Raydor, ninguém se importa, nunca se importaram então não se apiedem só por isso, não se esforcem.

Andy gostaria de dizer que se importava, até alguns dias atrás ele tinha certeza de que não se importava, de não se preocupava com o que acontecia com aquela mulher, mas o desaparecimento repentino lhe fez pensar, ele queria dizer o quanto aquelas palavras estavam doendo, ele havia lutado para encontrá-la, noites mal dormidas, revendo aquele maldito vídeo todos os dias, sentindo ódio em suas veias e o desejo de ver aquele desgraçado morto crescendo dentro de si.

Mas ela não se importava, ela queria não pensar, ela estava farta, ela já havia sofrido o suficiente, tudo parecia doer, de todas as formas, dentro e fora. Não havia nada que poderia fazer quanto a isso! Estava quebrava e odiava admitir. Aquele pensamentos jamais se desligariam e jamais poderia parar os pensamentos barulhentos e suas lágrimas eram como gritos silenciosos, que ninguém jamais chegaria a compreender, por mais que dissessem aquelas palavras tão complacentes e então ela se questionava, como se continua a viver quando a pior coisa acontece? O que se faz para continuar sobrevivendo quando o mundo parece ter esquecido de suas dores?

-— E se chegar a se importar, pare! Eu não preciso da sua pena e das suas palavras repletas de piedade, eu só quero ficar sozinha.

— Mas você não vai! — Andy disse, sem pensar, apenas disse, tão rapidamente quanto pode. — Você quer ficar sozinha mas não vai acontecer porque por mais que se negue a acreditar há pessoas do lado de fora desta porta que realmente se importam com você.

— Então me deixem se sozinha, se realmente se importam me deixem!

— Isso é exatamente o que uma pessoa que se importa jamais faria, eu gostaria de poder deixá-la aqui sozinha, capitã Raydor, mas infelizmente eu não posso porque eu me preocupo com você ou então não teria me arriscado a entrar naquela casa, não pelo meu trabalho mas por você! E por mais que não queira ver todos nessa divisão se importam.

— Andy, não agora — Brenda sussurrou, tocando no ombro de Tenente que já havia avançados passos a frente, caminhando na direção da mulher de olhos verdes e assustados com as palavras repentinamente e furiosamente ditas.

— Eu definitivamente não sou ninguém, porque eu me importo com você, capitã, todos aqui se importam, chefe Johnson, Provenza, sim, aquele tenente resmungão e irritante se importa com você, então pare de se negar a ver isso, você é a vítima por mais que odeie admitir, é hora de parar de se ver como capitã e se olhar como Sharon Raydor a mulher que foi sequestrada e estuprada, porque apenas quando se ver desta maneira vai conseguir superar e não fingindo que nada aconteceu e expulsando de perto de você as pessoas que querem ajudá-la.

— Por favor, tenente, por favor, cale a boca, por favor.

— Você não pode lidar com isso sozinha, por mais queira e eu não vou insistir, tome isso como sua escolhe, se quiser continuar lutando sozinha contra isso, mesmo sabendo que vai perder, lembre-se que foi sua escolha.

Ele parecia tão furioso, mas ele sabia que o motivo de sua fúria não era com ela, com o mundo talvez, era inevitável não recordar de sua filha, colocá-la na mesma situação e questionar-se o que faria se fosse Nicole naquela cama.

— Eu só não quero pensar — Ela confessou e então a voz dura seguiram as lágrimas e tornaram-se embargada, fraca. — Eu só não queria ter sobrevivido. — E por fim a confissão veio.

O soluço escapou pelos lábios e sem se importar com os olhares horrorizados ou assustados ela se permitiu chorar, livremente, em abundância, as lágrimas livres que um choro preso por mais tempo do que qualquer um poderia suportar. As lágrimas lavavam sua alma e ela não queria aquele momento, mas não conseguiria suprimi-las, por mais que tentasse, por mais que gritasse para si que deveria parar, que haviam pessoas e olhares, ela não conseguia. O peito doía como se uma adaga o tivesse acertado, como se o punhal usado para machucar sua pele estivesse machucando o coração.

O tenente e a chefe se entreolharam até que uma decisão pudesse ser tomada. Andy jamais esperou que a cena que aconteceria nos instantes seguintes seria vista algum dia, sentado na cama, abraçando-a. Ela quis repeli-lo, não quero toques, olhares nem mesmo piedade, ela só queria voltar, mas isso jamais teria e jamais conseguiria afastá-lo naquele momento em que os soluços eram as únicas coisas ouvidas.

— Você pode me odiar mais tarde.

As lágrimas dela molhavam sua camisa e vê-la pela primeira vez desmoronando não só lhe surpreendeu mas lhe alívio, e era um sentimento estranho, alívio, mas ela esperou muito para vê-la aceitar, para vê-la enxergar o que estava acontecendo, para que ela deixasse de lado a negação e apenas aceitasse a condição que estava. O calor dela contra o seu, acalentando ambos os corações que irradiavam tantos sentimentos, dor, ódio, rancor e nojo.

Brenda ficou quieta e uma lágrima furtiva escapou de seus olhos, afastando-se silenciosamente, ela não queria ver Sharon Raydor quebrar, queria manter a imagem daquela mulher inabalável, mas sabia que já não era possível.

Ela continuou chorando no ombro dele até que já não restasse mais forças, até que todas elas fossem embora, até que seu corpo ficasse entorpecido, desta vez não por medicamentos mas pela dor exaustiva.

E houve uma hora, em algum momento, que os soluços cessaram e as lágrimas também, não houveram mais suspiros exasperados ou tremores, apenas paz e ele viu que apesar da respiração pesada ela apenas dormia.

Separando-a lentamente de seu corpo ela voltou a deita-la ali. Algumas manchas haviam se suavizado, mas ela ainda estava machucada, cansada e ele deixaria que ele tivesse aquele momento raro de paz.

/

Os olhos de Sharon abriram-se lentamente, a luz que entraria intensamente em seus olhos foram substituídas pela escuridão. Havia dormido durante todo o dia? O sono não fora reconfortante como desejava e os pesadelos faziam-lhe sentir como se todo o peso do mundo estivesse sobre si, mas o silêncio ameaçou ser rompido quando um gemido doloroso escapou por seus lábios de súbito. Não foi necessário nenhum movimento para provocar-lhe aquela dor aguda, fazendo-a curvar-se.

E no quarto iluminado apenas pela luz artificial das lâmpadas ela podia ver a mancha de sangue destacando-se nos lençóis.


	4. Chapter 4

Ela gostaria de reproduzir algo além daquele gemido seco, seguido de um ensurdecedor silêncio, enquanto seus lábios entreabertos não proferiam nada, nenhuma palavra, nenhum som, nenhum pedido de socorro, apenas silêncio. O sangue que preenchia seus olhos era o mesmo que lhe causava pavor, fazendo aquele sentimento acelerar o coração de forma quase dolorosa. As lágrimas caíram silenciosas, rolando sob a face e ela por fim conseguiu grunhir, tocando o sangue e vendo os dedos aderirem ao tom vermelho.

— Sharon — A voz de Andrea chamou por seu nome enquanto saia do banheiro, deixando o vaso com flores cair no chão e estilhaçar-se em tantos pedaços, o som, no entanto, não supriu o grito exasperado que saiu pelos lábios dela. — O que está acontecendo?

Não houve tempo para resposta, antes que alguma resposta fosse dita Andrea já estava do outro lado do quarto e enquanto Sharon caia na inconsciência, levada pela dor intensa, ela ouvia os gritos de Andrea, pedindo por ajuda. E como se a cena de dias atrás de repetisse, ela se permitiu cair na inconsciência enquanto gritos se aproximavam.

/

Haviam tantas coisas que Andy podia pensar após as palavras de Brenda. "O estado dela piorou", foram as únicas coisas que a chefe disse antes de entrar no corredor foi um murmuro simples e assustador e Andy sentiu o frio percorrer a espinha quando as palavras foram ditas de maneira tão lenta, quase assustadora, como se ela temesse dizer aquelas palavras.

Duas horas se passaram desde aquele momento e novamente ele se via condenado a sala de espera, onde as horas pareciam sempre passar tão lentamente. Havia deixado ela em bom estado quando saiu do quarto, a deixou em paz enquanto contemplou em silêncio por alguns instantes a expressão terna dela. E algumas horas depois houve os gritos de Andrea rompendo o silêncio do hospital, houve a movimentação dos médicos e depois disso nada mais foi notificado ao esquadrão, apenas sussurros entre os médicos enquanto olhava para os rostos cansados dos tenentes.

— Talvez vocês devessem descansar — Andy disse por fim, sem olhar para nenhum dos membros do time, mas podia sentir o cansaço de todos eles. — Eu ficarei aqui e os notificarei se houver alguma mudança.

— Querendo ou não somos parte de um time, Flynn — Provenza disse calmamente, enquanto enrolava a gravata no dedo. — Estaremos aqui quando ela sair daquela sala e não ficaremos em paz até saber o que está acontecendo com a Sharon.

— Precisamos de alguém na divisão, alguém precisa pegar aquele desgraçado.

— Júlio e Gabriel estão cuidando disso, Pope notificou membros de outros esquadrões para auxiliar nas buscas, não faremos diferença lá, mas se está tão cansado quanto todos nós, por que não vai você? O notificaremos se houver mudanças no estado dela ou alguma notícia.

Andy podia ver que havia sarcasmo na proposta feita por Provenza, mas ele questionou-se o motivo de não poder ir. Estava tão cansado quanto todos eles, exausto, fisicamente e emocionalmente, o pouco da resistência psicológica que tinha em si fora tirada naquela mesma manhã, com aquelas palavras duras dela e logo depois quando ela desabou em seus braços, já não tinha muito de Andy Flynn dentro dele.

Não podia culpar o time por não querer deixá-la sozinha, ele mesmo não conseguia.

— E então, chefe? — Mike Tao indagou quando deu-se conta da presença da chefe.

Brenda tentou falar mas calou-se mais uma vez quando os homens presentes colocaram-se de pé, repletos de expectativa por uma resposta positiva.

— Capitã Raydor, aparentemente, teve um aborto.

— Isso quer dizer que ela esteve grávida? — Provenza pareceu o único com coragem e forças o suficiente para falar algumas palavras.

— Sim, tenente.

Tenente Provenza recuou, desabando na cadeira mais próxima. Se acreditasse piamente na existência de um Deus o culparia por tudo que estava acontecendo ali.

— Ela está melhor, está consciente e acredito que precisamos dar a notícia, tenente Flynn, Andrea está o esperando na sala, eu não posso entrar lá.

— Ela não vai querer.

— Você é a única pessoa que ela ouve no momento, eu preciso que faça isso.

Ele não queria, verdadeiramente não queria ser o que daria aquela notícia. Haviam sido tantos acontecimentos e a vida, o destino, ou talvez Deus, todos estavam dispostos a quebrá-la, já não era demasiadas provações? Já não era dor o suficiente ter que lidar com os próprios demônios, medos e lembranças, já não era luta o suficiente lutar dentro da própria cabeça? O que mais viria? Quantas provações mais?

Ele quis quebrar quando empurrou a porta do quarto e a viu. Era a sensação de estar fraco. Haviam quebrado todos os códigos de conduta que lhe diziam para manter-se emocionalmente estável diante da vítima, mas ele não estava, o que diria para ela? Diria que havia engravidado do estuprador, uma consequência, um efeito colateral e que havia perdido a criança.

Ele aproximou-se mais e viu os olhos dela vazios, algo havia mudado, estava distante, fria, os olhos tão inexpressivos fizeram o frio percorrer a espinha dele. Era como um corpo inerte sobre a cama, lutando para sobreviver, mas ela já se via tão sufocada dentro de si mesmo, machucando a si mesma com aquelas recordações, buscando desesperadamente evocar boas lembranças. Ela não queria pensar, já teve o suficiente, sua mente não desligaria e ela precisava calar o barulho. Estava farta daquele estado de dor e agonia, não podia mais e sabia! Tanto quanto sabia que viriam más notícias.

— Sharon — Ele proferiu o nome dela tão lentamente quanto conseguiu. — Eu não sei como dizer isso, capitã.

— Apenas diga o que ela não teve coragem de dizer — Disse e seus olhos reviraram-se e por alguns instantes recaíram sobre o rosto da promotora, que havia agido de forma covarde, chorando ao invés de apenas contar-lhe a verdade. — Outra cirurgia? Algo mais quebrou? Apenas me diga o que está havendo e por Deus, me diga que isso vai me matar de alguma forma.

As palavras dela repletas de sinceridade doeram tão profundamente que ele sentiu o peito apertar.

— Capitã... Sharon — Corrigiu-se após alguns segundos mirando-a — você perdeu um bebê.

Não havia forma delicada, suave, ou boa de dizer aquilo, ele apenas disse. Uma lágrima escorreu pelo rosto dela e ela enxugou tão rapidamente que mal chegou a metade de sua bochecha. Havia algo em sua garganta, um nó, uma agonia e um súbito vazio no peito que lhe preencheu tão amplamente que ela quase podia sentir um terrível conforto. Um fruto dele havia sido colocada ali, dentro de si e o nojo parecia crescer quando pensava nisso. Ela silenciou a mente pela primeira vez em muito tempo e só ouviu o próprio coração.

— Sharon. — Andrea tentou trazê-la a razão, tentava inútil.

— Nem mesmo tente, não tente dizer que tudo ficará bem porque não vai, não tente me abraçar ou dizer que me entende, apenas cale a boca, por um segundo, cale a boca.

Ela queria desesperadamente o silêncio quando todas aquelas vozes começaram a gritar novamente, a agitarem-se dentro de sua cabeça, demônios dizendo-lhe tantas coisas, ela queria parar e pela primeira vez ela conheceu o quão terrível era a sensação de sentir algo. A vida era dolorosa, ela dizia sempre a Emily quando a jovem sentia-se um fracasso, era verdade, mas ela sempre manteve-se de pé e naquele momento nem mesmo seus conselhos podiam ser ouvidos e ela só queria desistir, porque a vida é dolorosa, um show de horrores, repleto de dores, sem piedade e que sequer consegue saber quando é hora de parar.

— Você não consegue saber, entende? — Sua voz tornou-se repentinamente mais suave. — Você não consegue entender a sensação de ainda poder senti-lo dentro de si e não entende o quão suja eu estou me sentindo agora e do quão terrível estou me sentindo por esta criança ter morrido, você não entende o quão culpada estou me sentindo por estar aliviada pelo fato do meu próprio filho ter morrido sem nem mesmo eu ter conhecimento desta gravidez.

— Não se culpe, você só está aliviada.

— Feliz! Eu estou feliz porque eu jamais me permitiria levar adiante essa gravidez.

Não levaria consigo o filho de seu estuprador. Ela se permitiu chorar novamente, estava sendo forte a tanto tempo, suportado tanto que deixar que aqueles sentimentos saíssem lhe libertava, lhe entorpecia.

— Você está bem? — Andrea indagou.

— Acredito que esta é a pergunta mais recorrente que me fazem e se olhar o meu rosto terá sua resposta, acredito que essas marcas são suficientes para responder a sua pergunta, Andrea e por tudo que mais é sagrado, pare de me olhar desta forma.

Ela sequer queria ser olhada, ela apenas queria ficar sozinha, sem todas aquelas pessoas e olhares cercando-lhe.

/

Sharon estava sozinha entre as paredes fria do quarto silencioso. Andrea estava do lado de fora, o tenente Flynn desistiu de iniciar um diálogo e ela se encontrava finalmente sozinha. Na sua inquietação, com seus pensamentos, consigo mesma. Havia perdido uma criança, estava gerando dentro de si o fruto de um estupro e não conseguia sentir-se triste por aquele pequeno ser não existir mais dentro de si.

Mas todo o resto lhe angustiava, todo aquele silêncio e o homem que poderia estar em qualquer lugar lhe apavorava. Ela precisava fugir dali.


	5. Chapter 5

**Este capitulo contém conteúdo sensível**

/

Estava cercada pelo próprio vômito, pelo próprio sangue que escorria livremente por suas pernas, por sua própria miséria. Sentia o suor em sua testa, a náusea intensificando-se em seu estômago e o sentimento de desprezo por toda aquela situação intensificar o nojo que sentia.

Sentada em um chão sujo do banheiro de um hospital, ela sentia-se suja, em todos os intensos e diversificados sentidos da palavra, não sentia-se assim apenas pelo vômito em sua camisa ao no chão aos seus pés, sentia-se suja por dentro, onde ninguém podia ver e apenas ela podia sentir.

Pensou em fugir, tentou, mas suas mãos não chegaram a alcançar a maçaneta, tremiam descontroladamente e o medo tomou o peito lhe fazendo recuar, a ideia de que ele poderia estar do outro lado da porta lhe fez recuar e a dor lhe tornou subitamente mais consciente. Fugir era uma loucura, ficar ali fazia-lhe entrar em pânico, a ideia de voltar para aquele apartamento lhe fazer hiperventilar, ela sabia que não estaria segura em lugar algum enquanto aquele homem ainda caminhasse pelas ruas.

A ideia de voltar para aquele mesmo lugar, sentindo o cheiro de mofo em suas narinas, sentindo as mãos dele explorando as partes privadas de seu corpo, lhe fazia tremer, fazia correr um frio pela espinha.

Quando ela era pequena costumava sentir medo, medo dos bichos debaixo da cama ou dentro de seu guarda roupa e costumava encontrar refúgio na casa da árvore, escolhia-se como se assim fosse capaz de fazer todos os seus medos desaparecerem e os monstros fugirem. Quando cresceu começou a lidar com os verdadeiros monstros, não apenas aqueles que escondem-se debaixo da cama e possuem grandes olhos, mas aqueles invisíveis que escondem-se dentro dos pensamentos, dentro das pessoas, ao longo de sua carreira ela lidou com essas criaturas vis e cruéis, monstros sem coração, sem piedade, mas ela já não os temia, agora era sua responsabilidade lidar com eles não mais de seus pais, ela os enfrentava, mas, sentada no chão frio do banheiro de hospital com as pernas encolhidas como costumava fazer quando era apenas uma garotinha ela sentia-se incapaz de lutar contra qualquer coisa.

Era como se todos aqueles monstros decidissem assombrar-lhe de uma só vez, gritando dentro de si, impulsionando as memorias que desejava afastar, sufocando-lhe a garganta. Ela pensou em fugir como sempre fazia mas já não seria acolhida pela casa da árvore ou pelos braços aprazíveis e repletos de calor de seus pais e por vezes pensou em pôr um fim naquele sofrimento contínuo mas faltava-lhe coragem.

Ela ouvira todos dizendo que uma hora já não doeria, que as feridas cicatrizariam em breve e que remédios amenizariam as dores dos cortes, mas nenhum deles conseguiram lhe dar uma solução eficaz para a dor que sentia dentro do peito, para o crescente e implacável nojo que sentia do próprio corpo todas as vezes que suas memorias levavam-lhe até aquele dia.

Ela queria voltar, voltar para aquele dia na garagem, dizia para si mesma que era uma tola, que deveria estar mais atenta ao que acontecia à sua volta, talvez se estivesse mais atenta nada daquilo teria acontecido. Talvez se ao menos tivesse conseguido se livrar das amarras, pedir por socorro, gritar, se o tivesse o matado, se não tivesse investigado aquele caso anos atrás, mas era impossível voltar no tempo e era isso que trazia-lhe a angústia.

Tentando não pensar ela fechou os olhos e sentiu as lágrimas sobre sua pele novamente antes de um soluço escapar por seus lábios cortados.

/

Andrea Hobbs e Andy Flynn nunca estiveram tão silenciosos ou tão próximos. Estavam juntos em um dos corredores do hospital onde a movimentação era quase inexistente, Andrea bebia um pouco de café, era esse seu maior aliado nos últimos tempos durante as noites em que não tinha notícias dela e todas as possibilidades corriam soltas por sua cabeça, as expectativa de um telefonema e o medo do que ouviria tiveram-se o sono.

— Talvez você devesse ir para casa, Andrea — Andy disse repentinamente e rompeu o silêncio a fazendo erguer os olhos cansados.

— Eu deveria dizer o mesmo a você mas sabemos que nenhum dos dois vai sair daqui.

O silêncio ameaçou assombra-los novamente.

— Eu fiquei tão preocupada com ela, Andy, eu temi tanto que ela pudesse estar morta e fiquei tão aliviada quando descobri que minha amiga estava viva — Sua voz embargou e ela sentiu uma lágrima quente escorrer por sua bochecha. — E olhando para ela agora não sei se faz grande diferença ela estar viva, é como ela não estivesse aqui, é como se estivesse morta por dentro.

— Eu também tinha esperanças e por um tempo eu me culpei e talvez ainda continue me culpando. Se eu não tivesse ido, se tivesse ficado talvez nada disso teria acontecido, se ao menos eu tivesse prestado mais atenção naquela vã, mas eu não o fiz.

— Você não poderia saber, ela não poderia saber.

— Eu sou um detetive eu deveria notar esse tipo de coisa, deveria notar que algo estava errado.

— Não, você não e não importa quantas vezes você diga que poderia saber no fundo você sabe que não, nunca esperamos esse tipo de coisa mesmo que você seja um detetive, sei que lida com isso todos os dias mas as vezes pensamos que esse tipo de coisa nunca vai acontecer conosco ou com alguém próximo. Vamos, eu preciso ver minha amiga, me acompanha?

Ele apenas assentiu em concordância. Caminharam em silêncio através dos corredores, os olhos sempre fixos no chão como se fosse o único lugar onde poderiam conseguir algum conforto, era a única maneira de disfarçar os sentimentos que borbulhavam e esforçavam-se para manter olhares inexpressivos.

O quarto estava silencioso e essa foi a primeira coisa que notaram assim Andy empurrou a porta. Andy olhou para a mulher ao seu lado e viu que Andrea retribuía-lhe o olhar, mas já não era apenas tristeza que ocupava o semblante subitamente empalidecido da advogada. A perguntou gritou na cabeça de ambos, onde diabos estava Sharon Raydor?

— Deus — Fora tudo que Andrea conseguiu murmurar.

O quarto estava quieto e vazio, os lençóis bagunçados sobre a cama e uma pequena mancha de sangue sobre eles.

— Não, não, não — Andy ouviu-se sussurrando e negando-se a acreditar no que seus olhos viam.

Ela não estava segura depois que atravessasse a porta daquele hospital, o bastardo poderia estar em qualquer lugar e ela estava desprotegida, estava ferida, haviam cortes que precisavam de tempo para cicatrizar e qualquer movimento brusco poderia reabri-los rompendo os pontos. Inferno, ninguém notou uma mulher repleta de machucados caminhando pelo hospital? Mas quando pensamento surgiu em sua cabeça ele recordou quem ela era, não havia ninguém que esgueirasse melhor do que ela.

Andrea rompeu aquele momento de tensão silenciosa quando invadiu o quarto empurrando a porta para o lado fazendo-a chocar-se contra a parede.

— Ela fugiu, ela foi fugiu Andy, ela fugiu — Repetia as palavras e levava as mãos nervosamente até a cabeça bagunçando os fios loiros que já estavam uma completa confusão.

— Precisamos acionar todas as viaturas nas proximidades, precisamos avisar a Chefe Johnson, precisamos das câmeras de segurança do hospital e definitivamente essa é a hora de acionar a família não importa o que Chefe Pope tenha dito antes sobre o extremo sigilo.

— Certo, certo, entendo — Tentava recordar-se todos os comandos que lhe fora ditos firmemente mas as palavras de Andy pareceram desaparecer dois segundos de ditas. — Andy — Andrea chamou antes que o homem pudesse dar um segundo passo na direção da porta — Andy — Chamo-o novamente.

— Precisamos ir.

— Mais sangue, olha ali — Seu dedo tremia quando apontou para o chão próximo a porta do banheiro.

Ela não esperou por mais ordens, palavras ou nem mesmo mais um segundo e avançou na direção da porta do banheiro abrindo-a com brutalidade. Andrea sentiu um incomum alívio tirando um pouco do peso sobre seu peito e ao mesmo tempo fazendo seus olhos azuis encherem-se de lágrimas. Sharon estava recostada na pia, um pouco de sangue escorrendo por suas pernas, os pontos internos certamente haviam sido rompidos e sua amiga dormia, apenas dormia, provavelmente com sonhos perturbadores mas era como se a dor que sentia não lhe importasse, como se, de alguma maneira, estivesse entorpecida.

Andrea sentiu a presença de Flynn logo atrás de si após alguns segundos e ouviu um suspiro aliviado. Ela continuou onde estava, como se seus pés estivessem presos ao chão, atados pelo pavor e pelo alívio mas o viu caminhar na direção de Sharon.

— Precisa chamar a médica ela está suando e está pálida talvez seja apenas alguns pontos que se romperam mas pode também ser uma infecção. Andrea, você está me ouvindo?

— Claro eu só... eu irei buscar ajudar.

Ela afastou-se em passos lentos seus olhos não conseguindo desprender-se da figura empalidecida.

— Andrea, vá! — O comando de Andy soou mais rude desta vez.

Ele não poderia culpá-la no final das contas, também sentia como se todo seu corpo estivesse em algum tipo estranho de transe, em um segundo sentia-se em pânico com a ideia dela ter fugido e no outro poderia suspirar aliviado.

— Sharon — Ele chamou-lhe quando viu a advogada partir em passos apressados. — Sharon acorde, vamos acorde.

Olhos sem vida abriram-se lentamente e encararam seu rosto.

— Está se sentindo bem?

Tudo que obteve em resposta foi um murmuro. Era nítido que ela não estava bem, era tolice perguntar.

— Eu preciso levá-la de volta para a cama.

— Não — Desta vez o murmúrio foi mais audível e ela tentou umedecer seus lábios secos —, me deixe aqui.

— Eu não posso, capitã, eu vou tirá-la daqui e coloca-la na cama novamente e provavelmente irá doer mas eu preciso.

Não houveram protestos quando ele envolveu-a e a colocou em seus braços apenas um gemido de nítido incômodo. Ele sabia que era impossível movê-la sem machucá-la, ela sentiria dor. Um gemido mais alto foi ouvido quando ele ergueu-se segurando-a.

Ele colocou-a na cama e viu sua figura escolher-se, talvez fosse a dor. Não houve tempo para que pudesse questioná-la onde doía ouviu vozes alteradas e passos rápidos indo na direção do quarto, Andrea Hobbs, a médica responsável pelo caso de Sharon e mais cinco enfermeiras aproximavam-se apressadamente.

— Precisamos que todos saiam imediatamente, agora! — A loira gritou e os olhos furiosamente como se de alguma maneira ambos fossem responsáveis por aquilo.

Andy não relutou e enquanto caminhou na direção da saia se viu obrigado a empurrar Andrea para fora, a mulher estava extasiada como se estivesse perdida. "Vamos, Andrea" ele esforçava-se para murmurar enquanto segurava-a pelos ombros.

/

— O que aconteceu? — Brenda indagou aproximando-se em passos largos, os dedos finos segurando a alça da bolsa sobre o ombro até que nódulos brancos se formassem, havia recebido uma ligação da promotora algumas horas atrás dizendo-lhe que Sharon estava sendo levada novamente para a sala de cirurgia.

A cena diante de si era corriqueira, Tenente Provenza recostado na parede, movendo nos dedos a própria gravata, Andy Flynn sentado ao lado de Andrea Hobbs e ambos segurando um copo de café.

— A enfermeira a levou para cuidar dos pontos que se romperam — Andrea murmurou, os olhos mantinham-se nos próprios pés enquanto levava à boca um pouco do café, o único combustível que mantinha-lhe acordada nos últimos dias.

— O que aconteceu com ela? Por que os pontos abriram novamente? Outro ataque de pânico?

— Não sabemos — Andrea respondeu, a voz tão arrastada que Brenda questionou-se se haviam sedado a promotora — Ela estava no banheiro quando a achamos, pensamos que ela havia fugido.

— Você está bem, Andrea?

— Sim, eu estou bem, eu só preciso dormir um pouco, quando ela voltar e eu conseguir vê-la talvez eu consiga descansar um pouco.

— Alguma informação sobre Jason Doyler, chefe? — Andy indagou.

— Sim, em um posto de gasolina dois dias, as câmeras de segurança o filmaram, era Jason Doyler, ele não parece estar fugindo e isso me preocupa. Se ele está aqui é porque acha que pode terminar o que começou e eu duvido que ele esqueça essa ideia de vingança.

— Se ele odeia alguém deveria odiar a si mesmo — Andrea murmurou, talvez alto demais. — Se a filha dele morreu não foi culpa dela.

— Você está familiarizada com a história, Andrea? — Brenda perguntou, até onde sabia poucas pessoas conheciam o desfecho daquela história.

— Ela descobriu que ele era um policial corrupto, não foi? Ele vendia drogas, assediava todas as mulheres da divisão, Sharon começou a investigá-lo e descobriu o ser humano imundo que ele era.

Todos ali conheciam o fim daquela história, Jason Doyler foi demitido, sua carreira jogada na lama e mesmo assim todos seus crimes foram mantidos em segredos por seus superiores que não pretendiam manchar a imagem daquela divisão. Mas todos sabiam que havia sido a morte de Elizabeth Doyler, a filha dele, que desencadeou o homem monstruoso que se escondia dentro do ex-policial, a garota sofria de uma rara condição e sem trabalho Jason Doyler jamais seria capaz de pagar pelo tratamento, a jovem antecipou a ordem natural e tirou a própria vida, o culpando em uma carta de suicídio.

— Mas ele a culpa e isso será o suficiente para fazê-lo ir adiante — Provenza conclui pesadamente.

/

Sharon despertou lentamente, sua visão ainda turva, seu corpo ainda doendo. Quando acordava não era apenas seus sentidos que despertavam, mas o sentimento de medo que erguia-se lentamente dentro de si. Ela virou lentamente a cabeça quando pensou ter visto uma silhueta na escuridão do quarto e apenas encontrou apenas Andrea Hobbs e Andy Flynn sentados em poltronas lado a lado junto a sua cama. Andrea dormia pesadamente e o tenente parecia incapaz de dormir.

Seu gemido fora suficiente para fazê-lo erguer os olhos.

— Não se mova — Ele advertiu suavemente colocando-se de pé — A médica sugeriu que ficasse o mais imóvel possível para não correr nenhum risco.

— O que aconteceu?

— Você acabou rompendo alguns pontos novamente e precisaram fechá-los, você ainda está levemente sedada para que possa ficar calma, entende? Pode voltar a dormir, eu e Andrea estamos aqui e a porta está fechada, ninguém entrará, eu prometo.

— Por que você está aqui? — Perguntou e logo seu semblante foi assombrado por uma expressão dolorosa quando moveu a perna.

— Para mantê-la segura, eu prometo que ninguém entrará e nem lhe fará nenhum mal enquanto eu estiver aqui, pode descansar. Vocês duas estão muito cansadas e acho que ambas merecem um descanso.

— Você também, tenente.

— Já tive o descanso necessário.

— Tenente, amanhã, quando eu acordar, não quero que me interroguem, podemos deixar isso para depois?

— Não precisa se preocupar com isso, apenas durma.

Ele a viu fechar os olhos e em uma fração quase mínima de segundos viu a respiração dela pesar, estava dormindo, graças aos céus.

Dificilmente conseguiria dormir naquela noite, na verdade aquela nem mesmo era uma de suas pretensões, sentia-se bem o suficiente apenas tendo certeza que ela estaria segura.


End file.
